I Won't Let You Forget Me
by AdeebaLovesHHH
Summary: Steph already has feelings for a certain someone and then her father proposed a new storyline. Will this make her feelings grow stronger or will this make her life a living hell?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic guys. I just hope it lives up to your expectations. Reviews will be appreciated and if you have any idea or feels like suggesting anything related to this story then you are more than welcome. Enjoy Reading "I Wont Let You Forget Me"**

**{Chapter 1}**

"Dad I think you are over-reacting, the storyline is just fine so there is no need to bring any changes," Stephanie suggested.

"See that's my point, the storyline as you said is _just fine_, but I want it to be something huge. Your and Andrew's marriage is predictable but we have to bring something new that will catch the attention of the WWF universe," Vince made his point clear.

There was complete silence in the conference room. All the creative writers, Steph, Vince, Shane and some wwe superstars were trying to bring an out-of-the-box idea until Vince -The Mastermind came up with a brilliant idea himself.

Vince was smiling from ear to ear and this caught everyones' attention when Shane broke the silence and asked "Dad! What are you thinking? I think your smile means that you are up with something great."

"Son you said it right. I have a really good idea but I want all of you to help me."

"Dad now please just tell us what you have in your mind, I am getting curious," Stephanie said out of anxiety.

"Okay so now I bring to you all a new yet unexpected storyline, marriage of Stephanie and Triple H," Vince's words stunned all the people in the conference room cause Triple H was already having a feud with Vince. But it all made sense to everyone when Vince explained how the new storyline will progress from the day of Steph and Andrew's marriage.

Everyone was praising Vince whilst Stephanie sat there not believing what she heard. She wanted to work with Paul ever since she joined the business but a storyline like this where they will act like a couple in a few days was something she least expected.

'Why the hell I am so excited about this storyline, It's just a normal crush and Paul is already dating Joanie, Stephanie McMahon hold your horses,' Stephanie said to herself whilst Paul wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans and black leather jacket made his way over to where Steph was seated.

"Hey Stephanie! We will be working together so um as your dad said we will have to sit together and come up with the idea of how this storyline will progress. And we will have to get to know each other so that it's easier for us to work together," Paul said nervously cause he was unsure of Steph's answer but things turned out well.

"Yeah sure, it's perfectly fine with me. If you want, we can talk in my locker room," Stephanie suggested while trying to hold the big smile that was threatening to cover her face .

Paul's answer was quick and they both started walking towards Steph's locker room with Paul following Steph.

This was the first time when they decided to talk to each other. Stephanie was glad that Paul was willing to know her. She had a crush on him but because of Vince's rule _'Never think of dating of my talent'_ she never allowed herself to take this crush seriously.

Steph entered her room and turned to see Paul, who was standing behind her. She couldn't believe that finally she was standing with the most good looking man in the wwf roster. Those blonde hairs tied up in a ponytail which looked so perfect on him, that muscular body, perfect nose and a perfect tan and those beautiful hazel eyes. She couldn't help but notice the cuteness in his style as he was looking down on the floor. His nervousness was quite visible. Being in the locker room of Vince's daughter was a fair enough reason of his nervous body language.

"Paul don't worry I won't eat you so you can relax and take a seat," Steph said to make him feel a bit comfortable.

Paul chuckled and sat on the couch whilst Steph sat on the other couch. Stephanie started to open up with him and in a couple of minutes Paul also asked questions to know her better.

They discussed the storyline, possible prospects of it being successful and also talked about themselves. It was the first time in her life that Stephanie felt like telling Paul everything about herself. She wasn't keeping anything. Paul also felt comfortable around her and was indulged in talking with her.

Monday Night Raw's one hour had already passed and the next hour had nothing to do with Steph and Paul so they were busy talking with each other. They weren't through with their discussions therefore he thought of sending Joanie a message that he will be late in leaving the Arena. But he wasn't aware of what was going on in his locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews :) And don't worry i'll make sure that I update as quickly as possible. I have posted another fanfic as well. I hope you all will enjoy that too. Thanks again & Enjoy reading!**

{ Chapter 2}

"That bitch wants to steal my boyfriend. What the hell are they doing for past one hour. I won't let her take him away from me. He is _mine_. I won't let that happen," Joanie, the manly looking girl said to herself throwing her cellphone on the couch.

Joanie shared Paul's locker room which was a clear mess at the moment. Things were thrown all over the place. She was really bad at controlling her anger and specially when it was about Paul being with any other lady.

She knew it, she knew it damn well that Paul deserved hell a lot better than her therefore she was so damn possessive about him. She always regarded her crazy possessiveness as her so-called love for him, but it was nowhere near that four letter word _love_. Paul and joanie were two polar extremes where one was caring, sweet, kind, humble and the other one not even knew the meaning of these words.

She was infuriated and fumed up when she heard her cellphone's beep. She stopped pacing around the room and picked her cellphone up. And to her discontent the message was from Paul which said,

'Hey Joan! I am here in Stephanie's locker room, we are discussing the storyline. Maybe it will take another hour or so, so I m sorry I won't be able to drop u home today. Take care. I will meet u tomorrow

Bye xxx '

"Hell," she literally screamed. "If you weren't Vince's daughter I would have punched you across your face Stephanie for spending time with my man. I am not leaving, not at all. I will wait for him until he gets back to this locker room. He will have to face me," she said to herself. Her anger was getting the worst of her.

She was cursing Paul and Steph every now and then and was trying her best not to barge inside Steph's room to punch her pretty little face.

Paul's locker room was heated up with anger whilst Steph's locker room was full of peace.

"Let me bring some coffee for us," Steph said while getting up from the couch. "Yeah sure thanks!By the way I must say your Dad's a genius. I just hope the storyline gets a positive reaction from fans." Paul was a bit nervous about the storyline. Sure it was something huge and different but he was afraid of the fact that it might also get a negative response.

"Don't worry we will get a good response. And besides that I'll get to work with a shy-nervous-kind and not to forget a friendly person so I am going to enjoy this storyline. And if we will enjoy then the fans will enjoy it too", Steph said with a reassuring smile. "Thanks for those nice words," Paul thanked her with that smile to-die-for.

She kept the coffee cups on the table when she heard a sound from behind. "Woah having coffee without me," the man said while opening the door. "Man you can join us," Paul invited standing up from the couch and giving a hug to the owner of the voice and his really good friend, Shane McMahon.

"Thanks Paul but I think my sister won't allow me to join you guys," Shane pouted and looked over at Steph as she had that angry look on her face. "Shut up Shanie! I know if I say no then also you will join us. So don't you act like you care about my permission." Paul and Shane chuckled at Steph's true words.

"By the way I just stopped by to tell you that I am leaving right now cause I have to pick Marissa for dinner," Shane announced with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Ohhoo lover boy," Steph and Paul said in chorus and they all ended up laughing. "Shut up you two. It's not a lover boy thing it's just there in every relationship. Paul already knows about it." Shane briefly looked over at Paul while uttering that and then turned his attention to Steph,"And you will know about it after you get a boyfriend." "Whatever," Steph said with a smile but she noticed that Paul wasn't all happy with this conversation. He actually frowned when Shane referred to him. 'Maybe there is some problem going on between him and Joanie,' she thought to herself.

Trying to change the topic Steph spoke up,"Okay lover boy so how will I get home?" pouting to her brother. Paul couldn't help but chuckle at that puppy dog adorable face that she was making and that was when he brought forward a suggestion."I can drop you home if you want."

"Hmm yeah you can drop her home if it's fine with you cause Dad will leave pretty late and I am already leaving and she didn't bring her car along today. All problems in the same day," Shane said with a fake grin. "Don't worry man it's fine with me." "But what about Joanie?" Shane inquired to make sure Joanie would be fine with that too. "She has already left, I guess. So all fine. Anymore questions Mr. Interrogator?" Paul said with a smile and Shane chuckled "Nope man. Now I'll take your leave. Bye guys! Will see at home Princess." He hugged Steph and said his goodbyes to Paul. "And see you next week buddy," he gave aquick hug to Paul before waving at them and closing the door behind him.

"Okay now I'll leave too cause I have to take my things from my room. Is it okay with you to join me in the parking lot?" "Yup! Perfectly fine, thanks," Steph said with a smile and Paul made his way out of her room. He was walking upto his room unaware of the fact that Joanie was there, all angered up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Buddies! Thanks alott for the reviews :D Though I wish to get more reviews in the future. Sorry for updating late, I m just a bit wrapped up in getting admission in a university. By the way I think you guys will like this update. Read the other fanfic too :) Thanks again and Enjoy reading :D**

**(Chapter 3)**

Paul was having a smile on his face while walking back to his room. He really felt glad that he was getting a push in his career with that new storyline. It was a huge responsibility and this storyline would also give him the opportunity to hold up the WWF title and make his boyhood dream come true. Thinking about that title made his smile even bigger with a glint appearing in his eyes. He just wished that the fans would buy it and respond to it.

But his cute smile soon disappeared when he entered his locker room and saw the all too familiar expression on his girlfriend's face. He wasn't expecting to find her here, still in the arena, still in his locker room and no way in hell he expected that angered look on her face.

"Joanie? You didn't went back home? I thought you received my message," Paul's voice clearly showed that he was surprised to see her. "Ohh..So you expected me to leave you in the arena with that slut?," Joanie's anger was visible in her accusing remarks. "Slut? Are you in your senses Joan?," Paul retorted in a raised voice.

"I was in my senses a couple of hours ago but your run-in with that bitch left me with no damn choice." "Joanie are you out of your mind? We were talking business in there. I cannot believe that you are making a fuss out of nothing," Paul replied to Joanie's needless accusation. "So you think I am going to buy that. Two hours you both were talking business. Really? You think I am crazy enough to believe you," Joanie said in a disgusted tone. "I don't know why you are not believing me but I am saying the truth that we were not..." Paul said in a calm way but was interrupted by Joanie. "Save your explanations Paul. And if you really want me to believe you then I want you to promise me that you won't come in contact with that bitch ever again. I'll talk to Vince about cancelling your storyline with her," Joanie said acting like a maniac. She had been planning different ways to keep him away from Steph from past two hours. But she found this idea to be the most legit way of doing it. Though Paul was taken aback by Joanie's words. No way in hell he was making a promise that would ruin his career. "Joanie I am trying to keep my cool and I don't want to get into a fight with you. But it's better you think about what you just said because there is no way and that means NO WAY I am going to let you play with my career." Paul was losing his composure with every passing second. He always was level headed but when it came to his career he had a bad temper. But then too in order to avoid further confrontation he picked up his bag and headed for the door. "You cannot avoid me Paul Levesque. I am your girlfriend DAMMIT", Joanie nearly screamed while saying those last words and stood in his way to stop him from leaving. "I wish you were not," Paul said those words while pushing Joanie away from the door and slammed the door shut behind him.

Paul was walking towards the parking lot lost in his misery and his own words were replaying in his head. "I wish you were not," he mumbled those five words that he just said while leaving his so-called girlfriend. As of that moment, he really felt guilty. Not because he accepted the truth but he felt guilty for making that damn mistake some months ago. He shouldn't have done that, it almost ruined his life. He couldn't help himself from thinking about that event which was the sole reason of his problems. He rested himself on his car's front door and drifted away in his memories of that terrible day.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Hey Sis! You got here pretty early," Paul said sarcastically to Lynn while hugging her. Lynn just arrived at his friend, Joanie's party, and she was running late like always.

"Sorry I was stuck in the traffic little brother. But as a matter of fact I am still confused that why am I invited here. I mean Joanie is your friend not mine so why she invited me?," Lynn said in a low voice to her brother who was standing just next to her. "Don't put so much pressure on that little thing in your head. Joanie is my good friend and I have told her a lot of times about my annoying sister so she invited you too. Simple as that," Paul replied with a smile. It was then that both of them were joined by their host and Paul's friend Joanie, who threw this party to celebrate her 6 months run in the WWF.

"Hello Joanie and congrats," Lynn said outstretching her hand. "Thanks and you are Paul's sister Lynn, right?" "Yeah that would be me," Lynn said with a small smile whilst Paul stood next to her watching the two ladies talk. "I have heard a lot about you and the source is too obvious," Joanie uttered as Paul and Lynn chuckled. "Yeah I know my brother can't keep his mouth shut. I have heard a lot about you too," Lynn accepted in a normal way but was a bit surprised to see a huge grin on Joanie's face following that sentence. But Paul was too occupied in scanning the room for his other friends and barely noticed the change in Joanie's expressions. He had no idea of how she felt about him.

But this unawareness didn't last too long as after a couple of minutes Joanie asked Paul to come with her. Paul followed Joanie to her room and that was the moment which has been haunting him till the present day. To Paul's surprise, Joanie was too excited when they got in her room. Paul was confused seeing that unusual look on his friend's face but then she finally spoke up. "Paul you told Lynn about me, that's so sweet of you. I never thought that you will tell your family members about me," Joanie said excitedly with a huge smile adorning her face. Paul didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. Therefore he tried to brush it off. "Not a big deal Joan! I usually talk with lynn about the people I like," Paul said as a matter-of-factly with a sweet friendly smile. "So you like me?" Joanie's question and expressions were too unexpected and Paul wasn't really able to make out where this all was coming from. But then he just felt like simply answering her question."Yeah of course I like you. You are..." Paul was interrupted in the middle when Joanie placed a tender kiss on his lips after hearing those words _'Yeah of course I liike you'. _To say Paul was surprised would be an understatement of the century. He never meant that he liked her as something more than a friend. Hell, he never even thought of her in any other sense but he wasn't able to say anything at the moment, not with her lips attached to his. Just after a few moments Joanie pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

"Paul you have made me the happiest girl today. I like you so much and I can't believe that you just said that you like me too," Joanie said with an extremely excited voice. "Joan I think you should hear me out cause I want to say...," Paul was again interrupted. Joanie sure knew how to prevent someone from talking. "Paul I know baby. I know that you want to say that you also want this to work out well. I promise you, i'll never let you down. I know we have just started our careers and a relationship this soon might affect both of us. But I promise I won't let it affect us and with you on my side nothing will go wrong." Joanie's choice of words was pretty impressive. Those words could have melted a lot of people but Paul was an already melted one. He was a softy at heart and listening to all that he felt that maybe he should give her a chance. He still had hundreds of things going on in his mind but he was a bit taken aback when Joanie pulled him for a tight hug and trying not to break her friend's heart he gently hugged her back.

That night Paul levesque was wide awake. His mind was racing with hundred thoughts per minute. He was completely terrified at the thought of what he just did. He said yes to a relationship which he wasn't even a one percent sure about. Joanie was his friend and he was never good at breaking hearts. Hell, he never even loved someone till now cause he feared he will break his own heart in the process, it was something he wasn't ready for. But he wasn't able to get all those questions and doubts off his mind. 'Why the hell I didn't tell her that I never liked her in that sense? Why I was so stupid to hug her back when I knew too well that she had feelings for me? Why on earth I didn't stop her from thinking about this relationship?,' he had hell a lot of questions to ask himself. He wasn't ready for this but he made a mistake by not attempting to tell her the truth that very moment. And now he was left here, alone in his bedroom, switching the lamp on and off every now and then and sinking in what he just did a few hours ago. But the decision that he came up with was even more disastrous. 'Maybe I should at least give her a chance. I like her as a friend but maybe I'll also fall for her just like she did for me. Her feelings are so honest for me that I have got no right to break her heart into pieces and that too when she is my really good friend,' he thought to himself. Sighing heavily he just said those words for which he hated himself even today "I should try to make it work and maybe i'll end up finding the true love of my life."

_**[End Of Flashback]**_

His memories were like a dagger to his heart. His decision that he made that day still played havoc on his mind. Ever since they started dating he cursed himself nearly everyday for making that decision but being a man of his words he tried his ass off to make things better between them. But it never did happen.

And here he was, dejected, miserable, heartbroken, hopeless, hurt and all the other bad things that ever existed in the world. He never felt like this before but when Joanie tried to bring his career in all those mindless accusations, he lost his temper. And he said something that he was stopping himself from saying from a long time but maybe they weren't truly meant to be together after all. It was a relationship that they were dragging and still he felt that those words won't stop Joanie from pulling him back in this relationship. But maybe this time he wasn't ready to accept her apology. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was being watched by someone from past few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! I am sad for not getting much reviews but I am hopeful to get some in the near future :D Btw thanks a lot to those reviewing :D And I hope you guys like this one.. Enjoy Reading :)**

**{Chapter 4}**

Paul was lost in his own world with those mixed emotions running through his mind. His face clearly showed his mental state. And there she was, Stephanie, watching him and feeling extremely bad for him. She could tell looking at his face and his body posture that he wasn't the same Paul who left her locker room with a smile some minutes ago. It was obvious that something did happen to him. Something which was bothering him so much that he didn't even notice her presence.

But finally Paul looked up trying to get those things off his mind. And to his surprise, he saw Stephanie standing there with her gorgeous blue eyes fixed on him.

Stephanie saw his face and felt her heart caught up in her throat. His amazing hazel eyes were glossy. Steph wanted to held him in her arms and to take all his pain away. But deep down she knew that it was far from happening.

Paul wasn't in a state to talk but he tried his level best to hide his problems. "Hey Stephanie! I am sorry I didn't see you there," he uttered keeping his gaze on the floor.

"No problem," Stephanie said while walking towards him. "But are you fine Paul?," she gently rubbed his arm.

Paul looked up and was met with the most concerned pair of blue eyes. He wasn't expecting anyone to be so concerned about him. Hell, he wasn't even used to it after being with his heartless girlfriend.

"No umm.. I am fine! Thanks for asking." Paul didn't want to tell her everything because she wasn't even his friend. She was just a colleague with whom he had a long conversation. Yeah a long conversation where she told him a lot about herself just like a friend he was also comfortable talking to her. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to share his problems with her. Or maybe it was a bad idea.

He was caught up in thinking whether to tell her anything or just pretend that nothing happened. Though Stephanie was able to make out what was going through his mind therefore she spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

"I know something is definitely up with you. But I don't mind if you don't want to share it. We just came in contact with each other today and maybe you are finding it difficult to open up with me. But if you want to share anything with me then I will be there to listen you out. Because I am a pretty good listener," Steph said with a reassuring smile. All those words and giving him her best smile was all she could do at the moment. Only she knew how she was fighting the urge to pull Paul in her arms.

Paul was a bit stunned after hearing those words. They had a conversation for about 2 damn hours only and then too she knew him so well. Was she reading his mind or what, because whatever she said was the same thing he was thinking about.

"Bye Paul! Take care of yourself and i'll see you soon," Steph hollered turning her back to walk towards the corridor.

How ironic it was that whatever she said was a complete opposite of what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that she is not going to leave him here, that she will take care of him and will be there with him all the time. But she couldn't say all that.

Paul tried to stop her because he knew that she was leaving just because she cared. And then he spoke up,"But Stephanie I was going to drop you home."

She turned around when she heard him."Yeah I know but I think you need some time alone. I don't want to ruin your privacy. And dad is still in the arena so he will drop me home".

"No, Stephanie it's nothing like that and I can drop you home. Besides, I will sound a bit weird but I need some company and I guess it's always better to have a friend's company," Paul said with a small smile and he actually felt good while acknowledging the fact that he found himself a new friend.

Stephanie was all-smiles because it was like a dream come true to be friends with someone whom she adored so much. She became even more happy when she saw an outstretched hand in front of her. "So will you be my friend?," Paul was finally smiling again after that encounter with Joanie. "Obviously Mr. Levesque because I cannot find any reason to say no to you," Stephanie said with a beautiful smile while shaking his hand. "Ahh Ms. McMahon I am flattered," Paul said keeping his other hand on his heart.

Sure they talked for a long time in the locker room but it wasn't something friendly. They maintained that boss-employee relationship between them. But here in the parking lot they acted like friends, new but good friends.

"Don't get all dramatic levesque. By the way please can we hurry up cause I am literally starving. And because you have agreed to drop me home so you have to get me dinner too," Steph exclaimed in a friendly way.

"Opps! I am damned." They both chuckled and got in the car after getting Steph's bags in the trunk.

A new relationship just began and an old one was close to its end. Oblivious about the deteriorated state of Paul and Joanie's relationship, Steph was glad that she got a chance to become friends with Paul. In a single day she got so much that she feared to lose it all. A new storyline with Paul, a long conversation with him though it was mostly about the storyline but then too he was sitting with her and now something that she least expected, becoming friends with him. It was the luckiest day for her and she silently thanked God for whatever happened today. But the day wasn't near to its end and they still had a long drive and a dinner together. Maybe this day was about to become the best day of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! Thanks alott for the reviews, they really help me to continue with the story. I am sure you guys will like this chapter. So Enjoy & Please try and leave a review :) Thanks :D**

**{Chapter 5}**

With that fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach and that constant blush on her white glowing cheeks, Stephanie was trying her best to hide her happiness. She was feeling like a school girl with a huge crush on a hot-shot school senior. She was lost in daydreaming about herself and the quiet guy who was sitting next to her.

However she was very soon brought out of her little fantasy world when her cell phone began ringing in her lap. And to Paul's amusement, the ringing tone was the theme song of his own character, Triple H. Hearing that tone made Paul's lips curved in a small affectionate smile and he felt overwhelmed. He wasn't expecting Stephanie to be so fond of his character and keep its theme song as her ringing tone but little did he know that she was fond of Paul Levesque not just his character.

The phone call was from Shane just to make sure that Steph was on her way home. The conversation between the siblings was short lived and silence again fell over Paul and Steph. They had barely said a word to each other after they got in the car. Stephanie being the shy girl didn't quite make an attempt to start talking while Paul opened his mouth a dozen times just to close it without speaking a word. He was just thinking over how to start off and then he finally thought of starting off the conversation with the basic question. Finally he got some nerves to speak up.

"Okay Ms. McMahon so tell me something about yourself. Now as we are friends so we have to got to know each other well," Paul said looking over at Steph with a friendly smile on his face. Steph saw that smile-to-die-for and a slight glint in his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, just a mere glance and her stomach was doing flip flops.

Recollecting her senses Stephanie began the friendly talk. "Oh I don't mind telling you anything as far as you act like a friend and stop calling me Ms. McMahon. It sounds so formal."

"Okay I get it, so is 'Steph' fine?

"It's perfect," Steph grinned at him.

Soon they fell into a comfortable conversation. "Don't tell me you also woke up because you got cold water all over you," Paul asked almost surprised.

"You also?," Steph got a bit confused.

"Yeah because that's exactly the same way my sister Lynn woke up this morning because I poured the whole jug of water on her," Paul couldn't help but laugh at his own mischief and Steph joined in the laughing too.

"All brothers are crazy asses and that also fully justifies why you and Shane are such good friends. Birds of a feather flock together," Steph said with a smirk.

"Ahann you can't blame us for that because we are the innocent ones. At least that jug of water in the morning helps our dirty sisters to stay clean." Paul was quickly met with a number of playful smacks on his arm as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Steph the restaurant is here and if you keep on hitting me then I'll not get you anything to eat," Paul sticked his tongue out at her.

"Don't bully me Paul! And hurry up and get your ass out of the car or else i'll die cause of starving," Paul chuckled as they got into the restaurant.

They took a table in a corner to avoid getting any reaction from the fans. Paul ordered steak whilst Stephanie went for her favourite pasta. It was the first ever dinner that Steph was having with Paul. It wasn't a date, not even remotely close to it but it was a dinner she would never forget. Who in the world will forget the first dinner with his/her crush.

Whilst having dinner they were engaged in pulling each others leg and were surely having a great time. It was a new thing for Paul too because being with Joanie meant being in a fight where you lose all the time and then also try and fight until you lose again. As long as Paul could remember they never had a nice and relaxing time together. But he felt glad and a genuine smile crossed his face when he thought that how easily he forgot about his ruined love life and his crazy girlfriend. Maybe it was better to keep both of those things out of his damn brain because they were just meant to cause depression and anger, nothing more than that.

Dinner was over pretty soon and then they were again sitting back in the car and were heading towards Steph's house. Monday Night Raw was held in Connecticut therefore Stephanie wasn't staying in a hotel. Paul pulled his car in Vince McMahon's driveway and stopped the car before turning to face Steph.

"Thankyou so much for being there when I needed a friend. And I am sorry for not telling you the reason behind it. I hope you understand." Paul was really thankful to her and it was clearly visible in his tone and his smile.

"It was my pleasure Paul and I understand. I hope everything becomes better for you," Steph said with a reassuring smile placing a hand on his lap. But she was taken aback when Paul replied with a smile and moved in to press a kiss on her cheek.

Having his face so close to her, she was fighting every fibre in her body not to melt in his touch. The world suddenly brightened up when she felt his lips on her cheek. But she wasn't quite sure of what has gotten into Paul's head. Maybe he was too happy because of her company but his happiness made her thousand times more happier.

Slowly Paul pulled apart taking in Steph's strawberry scent. 'How on earth someone can smell so pleasant,' Paul thought to himself. Their faces were still close to eachother and it was that moment which took the better of both of them.

They got completely lost in eachothers eyes and that urge to hold the other one was increasing at an unimaginable rate. And then their heads moved closer and tilted before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Steph's stomach flipped whilst Paul's heart did a cartwheel. It felt as if the time stopped, the world came to a halt and the friendship, well the friendship disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearies! Sorry for the late update..And Thanks alottt for reviewing..I hope some people are still interested in this one :D Please Read & Review..It really means a lot :D ENJOY!**

**{Chapter 6}**

"Paul please start talking. And tell me why you called so late? I am sure something is up with you." Lynn's concern was evident in her voice.

"Umm..Lynn it's difficult to say it...I..umm I kissed Stephanie," Paul's stammering showed his embarrassment at the unexpected intimate scene between Him and Steph.

"Stephanie as in STEPHANIE MCMAHON? Shane's sister and your boss's daughter?" To say Lynn was shocked with that revelation was an understatement of the century. She never heard Paul saying anything about Stephanie. If she wasn't a wrestling fan herself she wouldn't even know who Stephanie was. When in the world Paul came in contact with her? How the hell they got so close? Why they did what they did? Everything was a question in itself and Lynn needed answers but she had a more important task at hand. And that was to calm her disturbed little brother.

"Yes Lynn the same Stephanie," Paul admitted in a low voice. He was upset with himself. Hell, he was even more than upset, he was disturbed, embarrassed, angry and a confused idiot at the moment. Why oh why all that even happened. Wasn't he already a person with a ruined love life. And now this made his life even more crappier or was it something really, as in something actually good. Time will tell that.

"Paul do you care to tell me what exactly happened? I know you are not someone to ditch your girlfriend or someone who likes to hit on his boss's daughter. So please just tell me the whole thing. Maybe I can help you," Lynn's voice was soft and convincing. Paul knew that the only person he can get a genuine advice from is the person on the other end of the phone. That was basically why he called her in the first place. So he finally started sharing the highlighted events of the day.

Paul told Lynn all about his eventful day which began with Vince's brilliant storyline idea, then the somewhat boss-employee-yet-comfortable kinda conversation between Him and Steph, Paul volunteering himself for dropping Steph home, encounter with Joanie, the unexpected end to that encounter, becoming friends with Steph, more comfortable convo, sealing it all with a kiss and pulling away with embarrassment. He won't forget this day in his entire life.

Today was like a bumpy roller coaster ride for him with extreme ups, steep downs and an abrupt end to the ride. But he wasn't sure whether he enjoyed the ride or not. But the thing he awaited for now was Lynn's reaction on all that stuff.

"Eeeeep Paul I am so happy that finally finally finally you made an attempt to kick that man-beast out of your life." Lynn was literally squealing and jumping up and down after hearing about that usual fight with an unusual end. For it was the first time in these few months that Paul spoke truth in Joanie's face.

Maybe Lynn will held a pizza party after Paul and Joanie's official break-up or maybe she will give a treat to Paul in a five star hotel. She hated Joanie for what seemed like forever but she wasn't so open about it in front of Paul, until now. She thought that Paul actually liked Joanie therefore she tolerated her. But now that thought was thrown out of the window and her brother accepted the fact that he never fell for that crazy girl.

Paul was taken aback by Lynn's reaction to that verbal-WWF with Joanie. But felt content that he was not alone in all this. Perhaps he should stick to his decision of leaving Joanie. Although his problems were far from an end and the bigger problem still stood tall. And that problem was 'The Unimaginable-unexpected-yet-amazing Kiss'.

So Lynn offered advice regarding that too. She told Paul to get Steph's number from Shane in the morning and meet her to apologize about 'The Kiss' before leaving Connecticut. Paul felt as if some burden was lifted off his chest. Sharing problems with others made it hell a lot better. Thinking about what he will say to Steph in the morning and getting all tensed up over it, Paul dozed off to sleep. Unaware of what was going through Stephanie McMahon's mind.

Stephanie laid on her back watching the ceiling for the longest time she ever did. Her eyes were stuck there but her heart was still racing and that blush on her cheeks made them appear like a pink rose. She was still lost in her Paul-World and was smiling ear to ear thinking about all the fabulous things that happened today.

_"Thinking about you is making me blush,_

_And I am damn sure it's not a normal crush."_

Those two lines were going on in her head again and again because there was mere truth in them. Sure she liked Paul and he was her crush but it wasn't a crush anymore. Maybe it just became something more than that after she felt his lips pressed against hers. That moment was far from expected yet it seemed so right. Deep down she knew that this didn't mean that Paul liked her too. Despite that, the feelings that were growing inside her were unstoppable.

She was replaying that kiss in her mind for the thousandth time and each time she felt her stomach churn. Yes Paul did pull away after he realized that he kissed her but he didn't say anything after that. Which left the question about him 'liking that kiss' hanging up in the air. But she chose to skip the negative parts and thinking about the positive events of the day. Holding her teddy bear tightly with that huge smile on her face and thoughts of his knight in shining armor Paul Levesque, Stephanie fell asleep putting an end to her life's happiest day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! Thanks alottt for the reviews :D You people make me damn happy..Please keep reading and reviewing.. I hope the long chapter won't scare you off :P ENJOY :D**

**{Chapter 7}**

Paul laid in his bed resting his back on the headboard. Sweat dripping off his forehead but he didn't care about wiping it off. He was worried about his future in the WWF. The thought of being removed from the new storyline clicked his mind after that dream, which he regarded as a dreadful nightmare.

The dream was all about him being removed from the storyline & then suspended from the WWF because of that kiss with Steph. Though it was extremely far-fetched. But Paul knew too well that Vince was against the intimate closeness between a wrestler & any of his children. Therefore he was damn afraid of what the old man might do to him after learning about what happened last night. Wrestling meant everything to Paul. It was his passion, his love, his life and he wasn't prepared to let it go.

He needed to apologise to Steph as soon as possible. But texting Shane at six in the morning asking for Steph's number wasn't a good idea. So it was better to wait for a few more hours.

Trying to get his mind off the whole situation, he immediately decided to head to his favourite place - 'Gym'. Pulling on a pair of track pants and a black vest, he made his way to the hotel gym.

* * *

After an intense workout for an hour or so Paul found himself in the cafeteria, tucking in some breakfast. And this time he was wrapped up in making the 'Things-to-do-list' in his head. On the top of the list was texting the McMahon siblings, followed by apologising to the billion dollar princess, then breaking the so-called love relationship with the crazy man-beast, and ending it all filling Lynn with the updates.

Today was going to be an eventful day too. Not long ago, Paul Levesque's life was an uneventful one with just some fights here and there with Joanie. But since yesterday the tables were turned, not even a single dull moment was there, _wow_.

Joanie's entry was yet to take place. He didn't hear from her since yesterday. And it was usually like that every time they fought. Joanie always used to get all-shattered and smashed, not to forget drunk for a day before heading back to Paul's place to apologise and her apology always had that well rehearsed 'I-love-you-so-much' speech. She was a drama queen. She definitely deserved a nomination in The Oscars for pulling out such awesome performances in front of her softy boyfriend. Well she wasn't in the picture at the moment so Paul was focused on his first task which was texting ShaneO for Steph's number.

After getting back to his hotel room he immediately pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and typed a message.

'Hey ShaneO, Can I have Steph's number please?'

Paul pressed the send button before reading those 8 words for the tenth time. It was needless to say that he was nervous for the first time messaging his own friend. But some tension was relieved when Shane replied.

'Sure Paulie Boy :P I am sending you the business card'

Wohoo! one task was taken care of and now it was time to move on to the second one. On receiving the business card (Steph's number) Paul sent a message to Stephanie right away. After silently saying his prayers he pressed that send button.

'Hey Steph! Please can you meet me at Jean-Louis for lunch at 12?

Thanks

Paul here x'

The trigger was pressed & now he only wanted to know whether the bullet hit the right place or not. And that meant waiting for Steph's reply.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon was having a peaceful sleep full of dreams of a certain someone. But she wasn't a heavy sleeper, therefore she quickly opened her right eye to check her cell-phone when she heard that message alert tone. Grinning idiotically she mumbled to herself, 'Now I am even dreaming about Paul messaging me.' Mumbling those words she shuffled on the wrong side of the bed sleepily. And before she knew it she fell on the plush carpet with a thud.

"Owwww..I am such an idiot," she said that out aloud rubbing her back and groaning. But she suddenly stopped rubbing when something caught her attention. Her cellphone's light was still on. Maybe she actually got a message from Paul and it wasn't a dream.

Turning into a ninja she quickly reached for her phone. Picking it up and glancing at it she again fell on the carpet, only this time it was out of shock and happiness. Her mouth was still open for the mosquitoes to enter. Thankfully there weren't any. It was difficult for her to gather back her senses because she wasn't expecting a message from him at all.

Reading that text for the umpteenth time she got back to her feet, grinning from ear to ear and dancing feverishly. To say that she was acting like a school girl in love was far from truth. Maybe she was like a kindergarten girl in love or a montessori girl or...nevermind.

"Yayyy he asked me out...No no no no no he called me out. Maybe it's not a date because then he would have come to pick me up," She said to herself coming back to reality. Her lightened up features were now replaced by a frown. But she wasn't giving up on him at any damn cost.

"Maybe it's not a date but at least he called me out and that hug sign in the message. I want to hug him too," her long sigh in the middle of that sentence showed her craziness. To say she was insane was like an insult of the word itself. And in all this excitement she actually forgot to reply him back.

"Opppss I haven't replied him. What should I say..umm I love you..No no that will be too early. Then I miss you...no last time we met was yesterday so he will think I am crazy..umm okay, I get it," she was non-stop talking to herself. It was the first time she had a huge crush on someone and yes the signs were pretty much evident.

She managed to type a short message with her trembling fingers and sent it before reading and amending it for the tenth time.

"Yeah sure! Will meet you there..And you're most welcome.

Steph x"

That word 'most' was added and removed around 5 times before she finally decided to write it anyway. Now she was occupied with the decision of what to wear. She scanned her closet for about an hour before finally deciding on a black dress which was long enough and covered her knees. She was going to have her hair pulled down on her shoulders. And a black medium sized heel to go with it. She was a really simple girl and she wanted Paul to see her reality.

She already made a plan in her head not to tell her parents about any of it. Therefore she informed her mother that she was going out for some shopping. And her dressing was simple enough to remove any kind of suspicion.

* * *

Stephanie stopped in her tracks when she saw that certain someone sitting on the other side of the restaurant. He was looking drop dead gorgeous in that blue denim jeans, black plain t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her breath caught up in her throat when he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his seat. She was watching him from a short distance but he didn't notice it because he was too occupied in playing with his ring cause of nervousness. His t-shirt was complementing his handsome physique as it was a skin-tight one.

Getting out of her thoughts, Stephanie moved to his table trying with all her might & main not to stumble cause of nervousness. She wasn't scared a bit during their dinner last night. But today was hell a lot different after the events following dinner.

Finally Steph reached the table and pulled out her chair. Paul looked up and now it was his turn to get lost. Stephanie was looking beyond beautiful. But the gentleman was sensible enough therefore quickly gaining his composure back, Paul spoke up.

"Hi Steph," Paul said softly.

"Hey Paul," Steph said in a normal tone showing no signs of nervousness.

Silence fell between them as they both were glancing at the table. Both were not making an attempt to speak up again but then Paul finally broke the awkward silence.

"Thanks for coming Stephanie. I called you here to apologise...to apologise for whatever happened yesterday. I never meant to do what I did. And I am very very sorry Steph," Paul was genuinely sorry and the look on his face was an evidence of it. He wasn't able to look at her because he felt guilty and embarrassed.

Steph wasn't expecting all that to come out from his mouth. She knew that he was apologising for that kiss but she wanted to console him and without even giving it a second thought she placed her hand on top of his.

"It's okay Paul, sometimes things like that happen. I know that you are sorry but you don't have to be because I know you didn't do it purposely," Steph said in a consoling way. Paul was finally able to look back in her eyes."I am really really thankful to you Steph. And I am proud of the fact that I...," Paul was saying those words holding Steph's hand but he trailed off upon hearing a familiar voice.

"What the hell is this?", the angry voice made Steph and Paul to break their hands apart.

* * *

**Please Review people and do write your guesses about who do you think this person is :D**


End file.
